


Enough

by liznotlizard



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Superbabies, a lil sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liznotlizard/pseuds/liznotlizard
Summary: For the moments when Kara worries she isn't enough, her family reminds her otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt from tumblr: A mission leaves Kara upset because she wasn't able to save everyone. Lena and the kids comfort her and remind her that's she's more than good enough.
> 
> Part of my The Universe Always Needs Someone 'verse, but I suppose it can be read alone. 
> 
> For all my normal readers, be aware that the kids are a bit younger.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

It had happened before, of course, but very rarely and the last time had been over two years ago. However, no matter how many times it happened, Kara knew she would never get used to it. She knew she’d be haunted by it in her dreams the same way Krypton still haunted her. She’d be haunted by him, Damien Fairweather, age 42, two kids and a wife, an architect who had just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She ran the facts over and over, reliving what happened, creating alternate scenarios in which she did the impossible. She knew, at the back of her mind, that she couldn’t have saved him. Kara knew that. But she couldn’t accept it. She didn’t want to.

Kara made her way home, knowing that if she’d returned to the DEO to spend some quality time punching things like she wanted, that she would’ve been cornered by Alex wanting her to talk about what happened. That wasn’t what Kara wanted at the moment, so she went home, knowing at least that no one would talk to her.

Everyone was at Wyatt’s t-ball game, and wouldn’t be home for at least another hour. She herself was supposed to be there, cheering on her 4 year old with Lena, keeping a watchful eye on Taylor as well as she ran around with her friends. They had planned on getting pizza afterwards, Wyatt’s favorite, but Kara didn’t think she could handle it. She needed time to process, time to grieve.

Kara collapsed on the sofa upon entering the house, not bothering with her costume, burying herself into the cushions as far as she could go. She wanted to disappear.

This was how Lena found her, half an hour later. She said nothing upon seeing Kara, but Kara could feel her presence, could hear as she told Wyatt and Taylor in a hushed whisper to go change out of their wet clothes. Lena gently sat down on the couch beside her wife, and began running her fingers through Kara’s hair, something she knew calmed Kara.

Kara felt herself relaxing into the touch, letting Lena comfort her.

“Alex called me,” Lena stated after a moment, her voice neutral.

Kara assumed Alex would do this. The two often did this when something upset Kara, warning the other so she could be prepared. They had agreed that one of them should be there for Kara whenever she was hurt.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lena asked, having known she wasn’t getting a response from Kara.

“No,” Kara mumbled into the sofa, shaking her head as well in case Lena couldn’t hear her.

“We don’t have to talk about it then,” Lena confirmed, continuing to play with Kara’s hair. “Could you stop hiding in the sofa, though? I miss your face.”

Kara, always one to attempt to please Lena, rolled over to face her. This drew out a small smile from Lena. “There you are.” She brushed her thumb across Kara’s cheek, causing Kara to lightly smile at her touch. Lena moved so Kara’s head could rest in her lap, her hair spreading out as Lena went back to playing with it.

Kara couldn’t meet Lena’s eyes, choosing to look anywhere else. Lena showed no sign of this bothering her in the slightest.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” This caused Kara’s smile to grow a fraction. “Because I very much do. You’re so kind and good. You look for the best in everyone, even when you shouldn’t. You always strive to make everyone happy, despite it being an impossible feat.” She paused for a moment, trying to find the correct words. “And while you may not succeed in everything you do, while you may not be able to save everyone,” Lena’s eyes found Kara’s at this, holding their attention. “You are still more than enough. Not everything can be prevented. You are good, Kara.”

“I know,” Kara admitted, sighing in defeat. Her eyes closed for a few seconds as she let herself concentrate fully on the way Lena was running her fingers through her hair. “I just… I wish I could save everyone.”

Lena nodded. “I know you do.”

They were quiet for a moment, comfortable in their own company. The moment ended when Kara abruptly sat up, pulling Lena into a hug. Lena hugged her back as tightly as she could, knowing Kara needed the extra comfort and strength.

When they broke apart, Kara felt calmer, felt more okay with things. Lena had that effect on her. The loss was still there, it would probably always be there, but there wasn’t anything she could do about that. She could only accept it and try to move on. “I missed Wyatt’s game.”

“You did. Though the last half got rained out.”

“Did he notice? That I wasn’t there?”

“Yes, but he understood. It also may have helped that I promised you’d play against him in the backyard tomorrow,” Lena replied, bringing out a smile from Kara.

Before Kara could respond, two small blurs were running down the stairs.

“Mama!” Taylor exclaimed when they came to a stop in front of her. Wyatt was holding a piece of paper.

“Hey Tay,” Kara said, her smile automatically growing bigger at the sight of the two of them. “And my baseball star!” She easily scooped Wyatt up into her arms, causing him to giggle. “What have you got there?”

“We saw you were sad,” Taylor explained. “So we drew you a picture.” Wyatt showed it to Kara, a full-blown grin breaking out on her face.

The picture wasn’t much, coming from a 4 and 6 year old. It was a picture of their family outside in the grass beside their house. There were four stick figures of various heights, each one a different color. There was a tree, birds, a rainbow, and a sun; all the basic things children knew how to draw.

“We even included the baby,” Wyatt added, pointing at Lena, who had quite a large stomach in the picture. This caused Lena to laugh and bury her face into Kara’s side.

“Do you like it? Did it make you not sad?” Taylor asked, looking hesitant.

Kara smiled at her before pulling her up into her lap as well. Taylor instantly snuggled into Kara, holding on tight. “I love it, Tay. Thank you. You both did such a good job.”

“We don’t like seeing you or Mommy sad,” Wyatt admitted.

“I’ll do my best not to be,” Kara assured them.

They ended up all together on the couch like that for the rest of the night, watching a movie. Taylor and Wyatt hardly left Kara’s side, possibly in the hopes that their presence would help keep her happy. And while Kara was still a little sad, the memory of what had happened at the back of her mind, her family made everything better. As it always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> I do accept prompts over on my tumblr (liznotlizard), but they might take a while to get to.


End file.
